Together
by SparrowsStride
Summary: Takes place a few years after the War of the Ring. It's evening in Minas Tirith and the king gets a few visitors.


This story is dedicated especially to my best friend Rose (you know who you are!) good luck to your tests!!, to Cerridwen for your encouraging comments and to my knights in "shining" armour, Tristan and Aragorn.

Also a big thank you to those who reviewed my other story, I hope you will like this one as well! And please forgive any grammatical errors in this story!

Now I hope you will enjoy this story, and please don't forget to review!! :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a late evening in the city of Minas Tirith. The sun had already set behind the horizon and lights shone in the many windows of the White City. Most people had already returned home from their work and chores of the day, except for the guards. The damages from the War of the Ring a few years ago were healing well, and already the city was much more alive than it had been during that troubled time. In the king's study a light shone as well.

In the room filled with bookshelves and papers, the King of Gondor and Arnor and former Ranger of Eriador sat at his table. In front of him on the desk were massive piles of paper. He had dismissed the day's council a few hours earlier, knowing he had a lot of matters waiting for him in the study. During this few hours he had worked quite hard and made notable progress, but now tiredness overcame him. Absentmindedly the King, or Aragorn as was his birth name, scanned through one of the papers.

In another room, Queen Arwen sat at the window, gazing to the west. She held a steaming cup in her hands and hummed a tune she had learnt from her mother a long time ago. She missed her family and her kin who had sailed to the West. Of course, her brothers were still there and they frequently visited her and Aragorn in Minas Tirith. With a smile she thought back on their last visit, not long ago, and the memories of her twin brothers playing with her and Aragorn's infant son, Eldarion.

She didn't regret her choice, though, and knew that she couldn't live without Aragorn. Affectionately, she cast a glance at the crib in the middle of the floor, putting the cup on the table and rising. She walked over to the crib where her small son was sleeping.

When she reached the crib, she noticed he wasn't sleeping but gazing around the room with his grey eyes. He whimpered slightly and Arwen gently lifted him up. She placed him against her shoulder and sat on a chair close by.

Looking down at her son, she again marvelled at how alike his father he was. His eyes were the exact same shade of grey as Aragorn's, hair dark and even his nose reminded her of Aragorn. His skin was soft, like a baby's always is, and his ears slightly pointed, a sign of his Elven heritage.

"What is it, ion-nín?" she gently asked while making sure he was comfortable. She war rewarded with a coo and gurgle. "Do you want to visit your Ada, little one?" she asked and was again rewarded with a soft coo from her small son. "All right then, off we go", she said gently and carefully rose from the chair.

Aragorn was interrupted from his work by a knock on the door. Actually, he hadn't even been concentrated on work nearly as much as he was missing his wife and son.

"Come in", he said while putting aside the paper he had currently been reading. When he saw his wife Arwen entering the study, he immediately rose from his chair and walked over to greet her.

The door had closed behind Arwen and she walked into the room. She was carrying Eldarion and before she knew they were both engulfed in a huge embrace. Eldarion again let out a small sound, sensing his father's presence.

"How fares my little boy this evening then?" he playfully asked while gently lifting him from Arwen's arms into his own. "And my lovely wife?" he asked before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Quite well, though we are both missing your company", she answered before giving both husband and son a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I am ready here for tonight, I deem, so I'll be glad to accompany you both, my dearest" Aragorn answered before placing his free arm around his wife's thin waist and walking out of the study.

Together they walked toward their bedchamber talking with soft voices, Aragorn carrying Eldarion. When they reached their private quarters, Aragorn noticed Eldarion had fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling down at his son, he gently placed Eldarion in his crib and tucked him in. He then leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning to his wife.

She stood beside him and also gave Eldarion a goodnight-kiss on the cheek. When she got up again, she was scooped up in Aragorn's arms and he swung her around before gently putting her to the ground and kissing her passionately.

"I have missed you, my love", he said before kissing her again.

"I've missed you too, Estel", she answered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What say you if we go to bed, love?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I would say it is a very good idea", he answered before scooping her up in his arms again and carrying her from the nursery into their bedroom. It was a beautifully decorated room with a look-out to their private garden. In the middle of the room, there was a large bed and a vase of newly picked roses was on a table by the window.

Aragorn gently laid Arwen on the bed before kissing her passionately and getting up to change to his nightclothes. He saw Arwen already wore her nightshift and quietly went to his dressing room looking for some suitable nightwear. He found a pair of trousers, made to him in Rivendell for nightwear and emerged back into the bedroom a moment later.

There he saw that Arwen had already crept under the covers and gently he laid himself next to her. He put his arms around her from behind and she turned within the circle of his arms.

"I love you, Estel" she murmured, before kissing him lightly on the nose.

"I love you too, my Evenstar, my love" he answered smiling at her gesture. He kissed her once more, and together they fell asleep in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Did you like?? Please, please, please review but no flames are accepted! Reviews make me want to continue writing, so review and make me happy!! Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
